


The Enemy of My Enemy Is My Friend

by Snugglebuttkitten



Series: Kitty's Requests [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bisexual Chloe, Cause I Need The Practice, Chloe Being Supportive!?, Chloe POV, Chlonette is my new BrOTP, Chloè redemption, F/M, Identity Reveal, Platonic Chlonette - Freeform, Post-Episode: s03 Caméléon | Chameleon, Saltinette, That Girl is Bi as hell, Yet Another Saltmine Fic, fight me, just because
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snugglebuttkitten/pseuds/Snugglebuttkitten
Summary: If there is one thing Chloe Bourgeois hates, it's when others come in and try to take what is hers. So naturally, she isn't happy when Lila comes in and begins taking control of the class with barely any effort. But surprisingly, it's when Lila goes after Marinette Dupain-Cheng that Chloe snaps. After all, Marinette is her toy. Her plaything. That's all this sudden protectiveness is about, surely. It's not like a part of her actually likes her self-proclaimed nemesis or anything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FeliciaBelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaBelle/gifts).



> As usual for my fics, this is following the idea that the ending of Chameleon never happened so Marinette is still in the back and Adrien is still up front with Lila. Takes place mostly a few days after the events of Chameleon.
> 
> So, Saltmine/Saltinette fics are very popular lately thanks to Chameleon and so I am really not surprised that I got a request for another one. But I can't complain because I am actually really excited to do a Chloe-centric redemption fic, starring her comforting Marinette post Chameleon. In her own Chloe way, of course. Hope you enjoy!

Chloe Bourgeois shifted uncomfortably as she stared up at the Dupain-Cheng Bakery. This was a mistake. A humongous mistake. For all she knew, Marinette’s parents wouldn’t even let her upstairs to see their daughter. The blonde had no doubt that they knew all about the years of bullying that she had subjected the pigtailed girl too and yet… she had been in the bathroom when Lila had threatened Marinette. She had been in one of the bathroom stalls, dealing with a wardrobe malfunction alone because Sabrina was too hung up on Lila to notice, when her self-proclaimed nemesis, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, had entered the bathroom. Through the cracks edging the stall door, Chloe had clearly seen that she was angry and near tears and she wasn’t proud to admit that if Lila hadn’t followed her in moments later, she might have gone out and teased her.

As it was, Lila had entered the bathroom and Chloe had stood silently in the stall as Marinette tried standing up for herself and her friends, only to have Lila turn around and threaten her, in return. A weird sort of nausea had filled the blonde’s stomach, watching the girl she had known for most of her life get backed into a wall by someone other than her. Seeing the fear in the smaller girl’s eyes was almost enough to make her snap and leave her stall. She was the only one allowed to put fear into Marinette’s eyes!  _ She _ was her personal bully, not this Lila chick! But she had stayed in the stall. She had stayed in the stall and watched Lila leave and Marinette rush into the stall next to her, in order to cry. And then she had heard something she probably shouldn’t have heard. She heard Marinette talking to a Kwami. The tiny voice was unmistakable, once Chloe had met Pollen. Their voices, while different, all had that sort of high-pitched quality that tiny magical creatures always seemed to possess. 

Chloe had continued to listen in horror as Marinette was almost Akumatized, only her Kwami’s encouragement saving her in the end. Then they had left and Chloe had been all alone in the bathroom once more. Days later, after the whole Chameleon incident, Chloe thought she had finally come to terms with the fact that Marinette, whom Chloe had always viewed as a rival, an enemy, was also her Idol and her crush, Ladybug. It was a lot to take in, which is why it had taken her so long to get up the courage to come here. But Chloe had been watching the past few days and Marinette was quickly spiraling into a deep depression. Lila had barely done or said anything against the pigtailed girl, and already she was becoming isolated by her peers. Sitting alone in the back, her friends taking less and less notice of her. Chloe had been watching, and she wasn’t even sure of the last time she had seen Alya and Marinette spend time together. Alya was one of Lila’s number one supporters.

The one bright spot was that Adrien seemed unaffected by Lila’s lies or her snake-like charm. Unfortunately, judging by their minimal interactions, the boy  _ had _ done  _ something _ to get on Marinette’s shit list because no matter how many times he tried to greet her or engage her in conversation, the bluenette resolutely ignored him. Sighing, Chloe forced herself to reach out and grasp the handle of the bakery’s door. She was the daughter of the Mayor; she was strong enough to face Marinette. Taking one last fortifying breath, Chloe pulled open the door and stepped inside as a little bell jingled above her. The bakery had a few customers browsing, but it was otherwise pretty quiet. Chloe put on an air of confidence as she strode up to the counter and plastered a bright smile onto her face.

“Good afternoon, Madame Cheng. Is Marinette here?” She asked hopefully. It was a Saturday and Chloe had a feeling that Marinette wasn’t out with friends, all things considered. Sabine Cheng seemed mildly surprised at Chloe’s presence and her eyes narrowed slightly in suspicious.

“Mademoiselle Bourgeois. Marinette is here. She’s upstairs, doing homework,” she said slowly.

“May I go see her?” Chloe asked politely. Sabine arched one dark brow.

“I’m sorry, Chloe, but I’m not sure if Marinette wants to see you,” she said slowly.

“I understand, but it’s really important and I swear I’m not here to cause any trouble. Quite the opposite, actually. I want to see how she’s doing,” Chloe said quietly, dropping her blue gaze to the floor.

“What do you mean, Chloe?”

“I don’t know if Marinette has told you… but there’s a new girl at school and I overheard her tell Marinette that she would turn all her friends against her. I know I’m not your, or Marinette’s, favorite person. But I do want to help. I can’t explain why, per se, but I do want to atone for my past mistakes and make up for them by helping Marinette now,” Chloe looked back up to meet Sabine’s gaze head one. The older woman searched her gaze for several long moments before finally nodding.

“Okay, Chloe. Go on up,” she said. Chloe smiled and thanked the woman, hurrying past the counter to the staircase before she could change her mind. Taking the stairs up to the apartment, she let herself in. She had been here before. There was a time, when they were kids, that she and Marinette had been friends and they had played in this very living room together. Chloe hadn’t thought about those days in ages. After her mother had left, she had grown bitter and pushed away everyone the way her mother continuously pushed away her and her father. Marinette included. Eventually, her resentment had turned to hatred and she had begun tormenting those with happier home lives than the one she possessed. She knew she couldn’t make up for her past mistakes, but hopefully, this was a step in the right direction. Climbing the familiar staircase, she knocked on the trapdoor.

“Come in!” Marinette called, probably expecting one of her parents. Chloe pushed open the trapdoor and climbed into the room, watching surprise flit across Marinette’s face. “Chloe? What are you doing here?”

Chloe took a deep breath, trying to channel her inner Queen Bee as she responded. “I heard what happened with Lila in the bathroom… and I know you’re Ladybug,” she began, watching shock and fear cross the other girl’s face. Chloe rushed on before she got the wrong idea. “I want to help you, Marinette. I know we haven’t been friends for a really long time, but I hope that at the very least, we can unite against a common enemy. Let me help you take down Lila,” she said softly.

Marinette looked rightfully shocked, but slowly she began to smile, and then she began to nod. By the time she spoke, there was a spark of hope in her blue eyes that warmed Chloe to the core. “I’d like that very much, Chloe. Partners?” She stuck out a hand expectantly and with a grin, Chloe clasped her hand around Marinette’s and gave it a firm shake.

“Partners,” she confirmed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe helps Marinette reinvent herself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be longer than three chapters, just because I really wanna go more in-depth into the relationship between Chloe and Marinette, and see them bring about Lila's downfall. I really do believe that if these two teamed up, they would be an unstoppable team... which is why I'm kinda tempted to do another fic where Marinette and Chloe grew up together as best friends and ended up as Superheroes, instead of Adrien and Marinette... 
> 
> Aiming for 5 Chapters. Next chapter will be the class's reaction to the new and improved Marinette!

“Okay, first things first,” Chloe said, circling the shorter, darker-haired girl. Marinette was sat in the center of the room on her desk chair, eyes tracking Chloe’s movements as best she could from her current position. “We need to reinvent you. Show the world a whole new Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

“So… you want to give me a makeover?” The pigtailed girl asked in confusion as the blonde stopped in front of her. Cocking a hip, Chloe crossed her arms and appraised her thoughtfully.

“No- well, yes. We need to do something about those,” she pointed one manicured finger at Marinette’s pigtails with a grimace, before dragging her finger down towards her clothes, “and those… but I’m not talking about your look right now. We’ll work on that next. Right now, I’m more interested in doing something about your personality.”

“My  _ personality _ ?” Marinette glared up at the blonde. “Chloe, if you just came here as an excuse to insult me then-”

“Oh, relax. I’m not trying to insult you, even if you  _ do _ make it incredibly easy to do so,” the other girl waved her off impatiently. “But we do need to work on your personality because right now, you’re giving off this doormat-type vibe and it’s allowing people to walk all over you,” she pointed out bluntly. Marinette opened her mouth to argue, but she found the words wouldn’t come. As much as she hated to admit it, Chloe was right. Marinette had no problem facing off with Chloe, but their other classmates had always been able to walk all over her. She made them gifts, brought them treats on their birthday or just because. She helped them with school projects, and basically did whatever they asked of her and she rarely asked for help in return other than the occasional ploy to get Adrien to notice her.

“You’re right…” She conceded softly.

“Look, Marinette… I’ve admired Ladybug for a long time. Ladybug is the type of person who doesn’t take shit from anyone, and I think if you just tried to channel a bit of her confidence into your everyday life, it would already do wonders,” Chloe said, averting her eyes.

“Okay, be more like Ladybug. What else?” Marinette asked with a small smile. Chloe returned the smile gratefully.

“You need to be more assertive. Learn how to say  _ no _ , Marinette,” she said firmly. Marinette wrinkled her nose and rolled her darker blue eyes.

“I know how to say no, Chloe.”

“Do you? When was the last time you told one of our classmates no?” 

Marinette opened her mouth but again found that she couldn’t respond. After all, how many times had she ended up in messy situations because she had agreed to take on too many things at once? Between her Ladybug duties and her regular work as a student, she really ought to stop agreeing to do so much for her friends and, if they really  _ were _ her friends, they would understand. Sighing, she nodded her head. At that moment, her phone rang noisily from the desk and holding up a finger to Chloe, she scooted her desk chair back to scoop up the device. The name ‘Nadja Chamack’ flashed up on the screen and she quickly answered.

“Hello?” She said.

“Marinette, hi! I was wondering if you might be free right now? There was a mix up with my schedule and I could really use a babysitter to watch Manon,” Madame Chamack said from the other end of the line. Marinette opened her mouth immediately to agree, but a glare from Chloe gave her pause. 

_ ‘Say no’ _ the blonde mouthed, crossing her arms and glaring down at her. Marinette looked helplessly between her and the phone, mouth working silently.  _ ‘Do it. Say no, we’re busy,’ _ the girl insisted. Marinette grimaced but nodded. She knew Chloe was right. They  _ were _ busy and this was good practice.

“Hello? Marinette?” Madame Chamack asked.

“Um… sorry, Madame Chamack. But I’m a little busy right now,” she said quietly. There was a pause at the other end of the line before the woman spoke again.

“Oh… of course, Marinette. No worries. I know it was last minute. Thanks anyway. Have a good day,” Madame Chamack sounded surprised but not angry and Marinette felt only relief when she hung up the phone. Chloe grinned, pleased.

“See? That wasn’t so hard, was it?” She said with a shrug. “I tell people ‘no’ all the time and if they don’t like it, well, too bad for them. Our classmates don’t own you, Marinette. Stop acting like their lapdog,” the blonde instructed before continuing with her lessons. Chloe had Marinette practice telling her no in several different scenarios before finally declaring that they were moving onto the next lesson… Confidence. Confidence, Chloe had said, was imperative if they had any hope of beating Lila at her own games. It made sense. When Lila delivered her lies, she did so with a smooth and unflappable confidence that the other students didn’t think to question. When Marinette had tried to dispute her lies, she had been angry and had hurled accusations like they were attacks. It made the other students less inclined to believe her.

“You have the connections, Marinette. You know Jagged Stone, Ladybug knows Prince Ali, and you  _ are _ Ladybug, which means you  _ know _ you aren’t best friends with Lila. You need to use that, confidently, to dispute Lila’s claims,” Chloe instructed.

“And how do I do that?” Marinette asked dubiously.

“I can get Prince Ali’s contact info from my daddy and we can ask him to film a short video confirming that he doesn’t know Lila. We can do the same with you in your Ladybug garb, and maybe get Chat Noir to help out? As for Jagged, do you think you could get him to film a video as well?” Chloe began to tick off one by one.

“I think I can manage that,” Marinette said with a shrug. Jagged liked her, so surely he would be willing to help her with this?

“Perfect. Once we start disputing her lies, Lila’s reign will crumble, but we don’t want to revert back to doormat Marinette afterward…” Chloe said with a smirk.

“Let me guess. This is where the makeover comes into play?” Marinette asked dryly. Chloe grinned and nodded eagerly.

“Yup! So, we’re going shopping!” Chloe announced, grabbing her wrist and dragging her from her chair. “Come on, daylight is fading and we have a  _ lot _ of work to do!”

  
  
  


Marinette and Chloe got a ride in Chloe’s limo, which took them to the local mall. Chloe had scoffed and rolled her eyes when Marinette insisted that they go to the mall and not one of her expensive boutiques, but since Chloe was funding this makeover, Marinette insisted on going for something a bit cheaper and less name brand. Besides, she might have been making her own clothes for several years now, but she still knew how to thrift shop with the best of them. Her normal style was soft, demure, and feminine and if she wanted to make a statement, she needed something harder and edgier. Something that their classmates wouldn’t expect from quiet Marinette Dupain-Cheng. They visited several shops, picking out a few tops and bottoms, a few accessories, a couple of jackets and pairs of shoes. Chloe insisted she didn’t worry about the price, and by the time they were done with the first part of their shopping spree was done, she had almost forgotten about her woes in favor of just enjoying the surprisingly good company she had found herself in.

“Okay, now the hair,” Chloe said, once they had exhausted them with clothes. Marinette had nodded, a bit apprehensive about this part of the makeover, but she followed her new friend to the hair salon regardless. Being Ladybug, she didn’t want to change her hair too drastically and immediately denied anything that involves changing the color. Eventually, she settled on a ruffled pixie bob that ended just below her ear. She wouldn’t be putting her hair up anytime soon, but maybe that was a good thing and Chloe seemed to approve of the new style. Apprehensive though she was, even Marinette could appreciate the difference.

It was as they were leaving the mall that Marinette decided on a whim to make one more stop at a piercing shop. She couldn’t remove her Miraculous, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t get a few well-placed hoops in her cartilage. She ended up getting three in each ear, to which Chloe applauded her. After that, the pair returned to the bakery and Chloe dropped Marinette off with promises to pick her up Monday morning for school. To say her parents were rather surprised by the drastic changes to her appearance were an understatement, but they had always been a supportive pair and merely warned her to ask them next time. Relieved that she wasn’t in trouble, Marinette headed up to her bedroom to unpack her new wardrobe. As soon as the trap door closed behind her, Tikki zipped out of her bag with a wide grin to inspect her new holder.

“Wow, Marinette! You look great! You’re gonna surprise all your classmates with your new look,” she encouraged. Marinette smiled nervously.

“You don’t think this was a mistake?”

“Not at all! Every Ladybug needs a confidence boost once in a while and changing your look and attitude about something is the perfect way to do it,” Tikki assured. Marinette smiled gently.

“Thanks, Tikki,” she said, kissing the Kwami on the head before moving to put her things away and pick out which outfit she would be wearing on Monday.

* * *

[Hairstyle](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRXH5DTXW5jk2TXJlYbPrMXz2hSO3l_h80xnAc9O_hJx7ya4s3K)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class isn't sure what to think about the new and improved Marinette... but two things are for certain: Adrien can't look away, and she's having the time of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This bout to be some good shiz. Also, the full outfit is linked below the chapter if y'all wanna check that out ;)
> 
> Ironically, I literally JUST got done telling someone that the chapter would be done later tonight but this seemed like a really good place to stop. I'm prob gonna be late to work now and IDGAF

Chloe arrived at Marinette’s house bright and early Monday morning with a mission, and she wasn’t taking no for an answer. Never one to get out of bed early, Marinette somehow found herself up and showered a full hour before they were due to leave for school. It was a miracle, to say the least. Chloe, naturally, was already fully primped and ready for the day and she immediately took over when Marinette would have happily brushed out her own hair. Thankfully, there weren’t many kinks and knots in her newly shortened hair. If there had been, she had a feeling the process would have been a lot more painful because Chloe was _not_ gentle with her brushing. Her new hair also didn’t require a whole lot of styling, just a bit of gel to spike it up a bit and some hairspray to hold it into place.

Next, Chloe started in on Marinette’s Makeup. There was a definite edgy, punky sort of theme going on here because the blonde had shown up with a new bag of makeup that was much darker than anything Marinette had ever used. Black eye shadow, thick and volumizing mascara, a bit of powder to hide her freckles and lighten her already pale skin. Bold, burgundy lipstick with a clear, strawberry-scented gloss over that. She even painted Marinette’s finger and toenails to match her makeup, alternating between black and deep burgundy every other fingernail. Once her nails had dried, they moved onto her outfit. Chloe appraised each item Marinette had picked out before nodding in satisfaction. The outfit consisted of a long black tank and a red and black plaid mini skirt under a leather jacket. The skirt had a thick belt around it with silver spikes, and she had a matching bracelet on one wrist. Beneath that, she wore black stockings that ended at the tops of her thighs, a few inches between them and the edge of her skirt, with little cat faces on the fronts and tails on the back. Black combat boots with kitten heels and a choker with a heart-shaped silver pendant completed the look. She looked edgy and badass, the color scheme a subtle shoutout to her alter ego, as well as to her partner’s, that she hoped would be enough to give her a much-needed confidence boost.

When she was dressed, Chloe had her stand in the center of the room and circled her, inspecting her from head to toe, back to front, before giving her a decisive nod. “This is perfect. Now, remember, you don’t take shit from anyone, got it? Not Alya, not Lila, not even the teachers. They try and flag you for dress code, they’ll be speaking to my daddy,” she said with a wink before stepping back. “Ready to knock their socks off?”

“I think?” Marinette squeaked nervously. Tikki poked her head out of her new canteen crossbody bag, which was black and designed to look like a cat. Another shoutout to her partner.

“You look beautiful, Marinette!” The Kwami squealed excitedly before a mischievous spark entered her bright blue eyes. “I bet Adrien will think so, too,” she teased. Immediately, Marinette's cheeks pinked. She was still irritated by him, but that hadn’t completely wiped away her crush and the thought of Adrien being unable to look away from her made her heart stutter. Chloe gave the girl another once-over and shrugged, nodding in agreement.

“Adrien does like badass, confident women if his crush on Ladybug is anything to go by. I’d say he’ll probably start drooling the second he sees you,” she said with a flippant wave of her hand. Marinette eyed her curiously.

“I thought you liked Adrien,” she said. Chloe shrugged.

“Not really in a romantic sense. He’s like my brother I’m just… possessive, I guess. And clingy. It isn’t _me_ that Adrien talks about, Marinette,” she said quietly, lighter blue eyes shifting to meet Marinette’s darker blue ones.

“Right. Ladybug,” Marinette agreed, looking away as a hint of bitterness filled her. Chloe laid a hand on her shoulder, prompting the smaller girl to look up, and when she did she smiled and shook her head.

“No, he talks about _you_ , Marinette. And how amazing you are. That boy is super oblivious, but it’s pretty easy to tell that he likes you. You just have to show him what he’s missing, and he’ll eventually screw his head on right,” she promised, before dropping her hand and turning abruptly. “Now, class will start in twenty and we don’t want to be late. There’s no better way to make an entrance than doing it when everyone is loitering about outside the school.”

Marinette smiled gently and rolled her eyes, but she followed after Chloe regardless. She was crazy nervous, her stomach a mess of knots and akumas, but she was ready for this. Chloe was right. Something had to change and this was as good a start as any. Maybe this would be the confidence booster she really needed to get out of this doormat-mindset she had apparently taken on and start standing up for what she wanted and what she believed in. Maybe this was just what she needed to make her classmates start taking her seriously, and there was only one way to find out if phase one of their plan was a success… she needed to dive in headfirst and refuse to look back.

  
  


“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Marinette asked as the limo pulled up outside College Francoise Dupont Middle School. The schoolyard out front was packed with students, desperate to take in the last of the morning sunlight before they were forced to sit inside for hours on end. Front and center on the third step leading up to the double doors into the school, Lila Rossi was holding court with Madame Bustier’s homeroom class. Alya was just below her on the second step up, while the rest of their class stood beneath them and listened raptly to whatever story Lila was weaving. Only Adrien stood slightly separated, his back to Lila and the class as he scanned the area for something or someone. The butterflies immediately intensified at the sight of him and she shrank back nervously.”Maybe I can be homeschooled until all of this blows over and my hair grows back!”

Chloe rolled her eyes and unbuckled both of their seatbelts before fixing the ravenette with a stern glare. “I didn’t do all this work for nothing. You’re Ladybug! Get out there and act like it!” The blonde snapped, opening the door closest to the sidewalk and stepping out of the car. Beyond her, she could see Adrien had taken notice of Chloe and was starting to walk towards her, while the gazes of the other students momentarily followed him. Marinette swallowed. It was now or never. If she delayed, the others would look away and her entrance would lose its impact. What was it that Chloe had said about making an entrance? Taking a deep breath to steel her nerves, Marinette reached out and grasped the hand that Chloe had extended towards her, pulling herself up and out of the limo and into the light of day.

For a moment, nothing seemed to happen. The sun continued to shine, the birds continued to chirp, the breeze continued to flow through the schoolyard, ruffling her spiked hair. And then Adrien seemed to realize who he was looking at and came to a screeching halt, jaw dropping in shock. The people who had been watching him followed his gaze and took notice as well, and as the whispered began to flow like wildfire, every eye in the schoolyard seemed to turn towards her. Chloe’s fingers tightened briefly around hers in reassurance before she dropped her hand altogether. Marinette took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Confidence. She was Ladybug. She faced Akumas far scarier than a bunch of middle schoolers every day. She could do this. With those words on repeat in her head, Marinette tipped her chin up defiantly and joined Chloe as they crossed the schoolyard, their fellow students parting like the red sea.

Chloe nudged her sharply as they approached their classmates and at her meaningful look, she paused when they reached Adrien. Her blue gaze met his from beneath spiked bangs and a hint of nervousness fluttered once more in her stomach, but she squashed it down. _Heroes_ didn’t stumble over themselves around their crushes. Smiling in what she _hoped_ was a flirtatious way, she used one finger to close Adrien’s dropped jaw. His eyes widened imperceptibly and with bolstered confidence, she winked. “If you leave your mouth open like that, you’ll catch flies,” she said softly, before continuing on as abruptly as she had stopped. She could feel Adrien’s stare burning into her back as surely as she could see Lila glaring at her over the heads of their classmates, but Lila didn’t scare Marinette. For the first time since this whole debacle started, she had an ally that she knew she could count on. So, ignoring her friends, she paused once more on the third step beside Lila.

Lila glanced at her, lips in a thin, hard line. “You think this changes anything? I will crush you,” she hissed softly. Marinette met her gaze and smirked, pitching her voice low as she responded. Too low for anyone, even Chloe, to hear.

“Game on, bitch,” she said, before turning abruptly and joining Chloe. The two swept through the double doors without a backward glance, as outside, all hell broke loose. 

* * *

[Shirt](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/2309/1855/products/womens-wavy-black-strap-v-neck-t-shirt-edgy-couture-2.png?v=1549163483)

[Skirt](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/5d/86/69/5d86698c3504782218334947fecf7f48.jpg)

[Jacket](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/61fexFTTHDL._UX342_.jpg)

[Boots](http://thecutestyles.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/07/womens-combat-boots-23452953.jpg)

[Stockings](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/2999/0912/products/product-image-404549990_800x.jpg?v=1520575616)

[Choker](https://img.ltwebstatic.com/images2_pi/2019/01/17/15476961192063436293_thumbnail_800x.webp)

[Purse](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/2117/8601/products/GN3189d.jpg?v=1527180981)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette must face off against Alya and Lila, and an unexpected confession might just be her undoing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a doozy. It's almost twice as long as the other chapters and is SUPER angsty lol You have been warned.

Marinette had never enjoyed being the center of attention. She was always most comfortable in the background, allowing someone else to take front and center while she played more of a supporting role. Maybe that’s why she had always been so close to Alya. The auburn-haired student was loud and bold and unashamed and it was easy to slink about in her shoulder. Being Ladybug, she was constantly in the spotlight when she was suited up. There was no one to hide behind because at the end of the day, she and Chat were partners and they stood on equal ground. One gave as much as they got in return. Now, Marinette found herself the focal point of just about everyone’s attention, and surprisingly she didn’t mind quite as much as she had expected to. Lunchtime rolled around faster than it usually did. Normally, class dragged by these days but Chloe had joined her in the back of the room today and they had been passing notes and working on their plans all throughout class periods.

The dark-haired student had mostly avoided the school cafeteria since that first day when Lila had almost gotten her akumatized, but at the suggestion of going to the bakery for lunch, Chloe had scoffed and announced that lunchtime at school was the time to be seen by everyone and to make a statement, even if she didn’t verbally speak to her so-called friends. The statement she was sending now, for example, was a very blatant announcement that she wasn’t afraid of Lila and refused to hide in the shadows anymore. Lila still had the students from Madame Bustier’s homeroom class (most of them anyway), but Marinette had almost every other boy in school vying for her attention. She was perched on a lunch table at the other end of the cafeteria from her classmates, sipping on a soda, with Chloe at her side inspecting her own nail polish.

The boys in school who were unattached and straight filled the empty seats around her, and Marinette was well aware that more than half of their eyes were glued to the thin patch of bare skin between her skirt and her stockings, but she couldn’t even bring herself to care. She felt heady and powerful as she held their attention, and across the cafeteria, she could see that Lila was taking notice. Her olive green eyes were narrowed slits and her lips were pressed hard together as she glared across the cafeteria at the pair. Arching a brow in her direction in silent challenge, Marinette turned pointedly away, only to come face to face with a very brassed-off looking Alya. The dark-haired girl balked for a moment, briefly unsure what to do now that her former best friend was actually here, in front of her, but a subtle nudge from Chloe had her spine straightening and a look of defiance crossing her face.

“We need to talk,” Alya grit out, crossing her arms and cocking a hip as she glared at Marinette. Once upon a time, the shorter student might have cowed under that look and immediately agreed. But new and improved Marinette decided to dig her metaphorical heels in and see just how far she could push her former bestie.

“I’m a little busy right now,” she said dismissively, arching one brow at the auburn-haired student. Before her, Alya stiffened while the boys around the table  _ ooohed. _

“You want to hash this out here? Because I’d rather do it in private but we can do this here if you want,” the redhead retorted, her voice rising slightly in her ire. A hush fell over the cafeteria, all eyes turning towards the pair that had once been seen as a dynamic duo. Alya and Nino had always been Squad Goals, able to just know what the other was thinking within a few days of befriending one another. They had been inseparable since Alya first arrived at College Francoise Dupont, and if they were about to duke it out here and now, well you’d have to excuse the general populace for tuning in.

“I have nothing to say to you,” Marinette snapped, blue eyes narrowing beneath the smokey eye makeup. Alya was not deterred.

“Good, then you can listen instead,” she snapped, shooting her a look when she would have protested. Marinette chose to hold her tongue for the time being and, satisfied, Alya carried on. “I don’t know what’s been going on with you lately, but you’ve changed. You’re picking on Lila, ignoring your friends, we’re trying to plan a surprise party for Rose’s birthday and you’re never around to help with the plans. And now you’re hanging out with  _ Chloe _ of all people and changing your look!? What the hell is going on with you, Marinette!? Because this is  _ not _ the girl I befriended a year ago,” she said coldly.

Marinette listened to her tirade silently, occasionally sharing silent looks with Chloe, before finally returning her blue gaze to Alya as the redhead finished. She took a moment to compose her answer properly, turning the words she wanted to say over and over in her mind, before finally speaking the words on her mind. “You know what, Alya?  _ Screw _ you.”

There was a beat of silence in which Alya just stared at her friend slack-jawed and the rest of the student body gasped quietly and shared nervous looks, no doubt expecting an Akuma any moment. It took a second for the redhead to recover enough to stutter out a response. “W-wh- _ what _ did you just say?”

“You heard me.  _ Screw _ you. Screw you, screw our classmates, and  _ screw _ that lying bitch, Lila,” Marinette snapped heatedly, sliding from her perch and coming toe to toe with Alya. She was at least a head shorter than the aspiring journalist, but at that moment she seemed to stand tower over the shocked, bespectacled girl. “You were my  _ best _ friend, Alya. The person I counted on, the person I trusted. And when I  _ trusted _ you to take my side, you took the side of the new girl who you didn’t even  _ know _ . I told you,  _ all _ of you,” she raised her voice at this point and turned slightly to glare at their shell-shocked classmates, “that Lila was lying and you wouldn’t listen. You turned against me and the  _ only _ person who listened and believed me was  _ Chloe. _ The girl who has hated me for years.  _ Chloe _ was a better friend to me than you have ever been, Alya. So screw you, and screw your friendship,” she finished, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at her former friend defiantly.

For her part, Alya seemed completely incapable of articulating a response. Her jaw flapped open and closed, hazel eyes wide with a mixture of shock, hurt, confusion, and doubt as she stared at the ravenette before her. She didn’t notice their classmates approaching. Not until an arm slid around her waist and Nino was there, staring uncertainly at Marinette as he tried to gauge the best course of action to take. The two girls continued staring at one another silently, neither knowing quite what to say or do now that the words hung like a bad omen in the air between them. Slow, mocking applause interrupted them, and they turned to see Lila approaching, head tilted up and lips quirked into a smirk. Lila looked supremely confident as she reached them, looking down her nose at Marinette who suddenly felt like a bug under a microscope. Small and insignificant.

“Well done, Marinette. That was  _ truly _ impressive. You know, I knew you were jealous of me, but I didn’t realize just  _ how _ jealous you were until just now,” the brunette said with a saccharine grin, a look of pity entering her gaze. Everyone had their gazes locked on the taller student now. She commanded attention, similar to the way Ladybug did, and Marinette didn’t feel nearly as confident now as she did when she was facing off with her former best friend.

“I’m not jealous,” she said, but even to her ears, her voice sounded weak and uncertain.

“Aren’t you, though? I get it, Mari, I do! I came in and took all the attention away from you. Everyone  _ loved _ perfect little Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Everyone doted upon you like some kind of Princess and to have that suddenly ripped away? Even I might get jealous if that were to happen. It’s only natural,” Lila said, shaking her head sadly. “But you know, Mari, if you keep acting out this way, and keeping company with… unsavory people-” a pointed glance was tossed towards Chloe, “-you’re going to lose all your friends.”

“I already lost my friends. They took the side of a liar over someone most of them have known their whole lives. They’re no friends of mine,” Marinette said, trying to sound fierce but coming across as sounding small and childish instead.

“Do you really want to lose your friends over this, Mari? Do you really want to lose  _ Adrien _ ? I told you, I’m more than happy to help you out with him. I think your crush is adorable and I would much rather have a new friend than some model boyfriend,” she chuckled good-naturedly. Before her, Marinette froze like a deer in headlights as in front of her, a cunning light lit up Lila’s gaze. “In fact, I’ll help you right now, just to  _ prove _ that I want to be friends! Hey, Adrien!” Lila’s voice rose above the crowd as she turned, and the gathered students parted to show Adrien looking lost and confused, his emerald gaze bouncing between Marinette and Lila as if he wasn’t sure what to do in this situation. Dimly, Marinette was aware of Chloe sliding off the table and snapping something at Lila, but she could barely hear what she was saying over the dull roar in her ears. Lila said something back, before turning back to address Adrien and the crowd. The hard bite of Chloe’s nails in her wrist brought her back to the present, just in time to hear what Chloe was hissing in her ear.

“We don’t have to stay, Marinette. We can leave now and talk to Adrien later. We can explain things. He’ll listen. You  _ don’t _ have to be here for this,” she said quietly. Marinette met her gaze helplessly, but her feet seemed rooted to the spot as Lila began to speak.

“Adrien, come here! Marinette has something she wants to tell you!” The brunette singsonged, beckoning the blonde closer. He approached warily, gaze unable to sit still for a moment as he looked between the four girls at the center of the crowd. Alya shot Lila a wary look.

“Lila, maybe you shouldn’t-” she began slowly, but the other girl waved her off with one manicured hand and cast her a perfectly serene smile of reassurance.

“Relax, Alya. This is for her own good! Adrien, Marinette here had wanted to tell you something for a  _ very  _ long time, but she’s been too shy to tell you.” Lila began with a grin. The others didn’t seem to notice the savage delight that Lila was taking out of the show she was putting on.

“O-okay…” Adrien said slowly, his gaze bouncing towards Marinette. A faint smile curved his lips, the hint of a blush coloring his cheeks as his gaze swept quickly over her from head to toe, before his gaze returned to hers. “What’s up, Mari?”

The ravenette opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She felt trapped, unable to say or do anything, incapable of fleeing even though she wanted to desperately. Lila sidled up beside her, ignoring Chloe who looked ready to square up, and bent to whisper in the girl’s ear, “tell him, or  _ I _ will.” Marinette’s mouth flapped again as the girl pulled back, but she couldn’t make the words come out any more than she could the dozens of other times she had tried to tell Adrien about her feelings for him. Lila crossed her arms expectantly and tapped her fingers against her arm as she waited, while a look of genuine concern crossed Adrien’s face.

“Are you okay, Marinette? You know you can tell me anything, right? And if you don’t want to, that’s okay, too,” he said, shooting an uncertain look towards Lila, before smiling and extending a hand towards the ravenette. “We could get out of here and go for a walk? Talk somewhere a bit more private?” Marinette felt an immense wave of relief at his offer and a grateful grin curved her lips as her windpipe seemed to detangle itself. Slowly, she reached out for the hand Adrien extended, mouth opening to accept his offer, but Lila’s voice rang out over the crowd before their fingers could so much as brush against each other.

“Adrien, Marinette had a massive crush on you. I’m sorry, Mari, but he deserves to know that you’ve been practically stalking him since you met! She even has your entire schedule written out in her room. Just as Alya. It’s a little creepy if you ask me, but hey, you might be into that. Hopefully, you guys can get past this and become the adorable couple I know you can be. Welp, my work here is done. Ciao!” The brunette said in a rush, blowing a quick kiss to the pair before spinning and flouncing off in the direction of the cafeteria entrance.

A deafening silence filled the cafeteria as Marinette and Adrien stared at one another, frozen, neither quite certain what to do after the information Lila had just dumped out in the open like that. Adrien seemed to recover first, and his expression was infinitely gentle as he stepped closer to her. “Marinette? It’s okay… I know Lila has a tendency to lie or stretch the truth, okay? We’re okay. I refuse to believe anything bad she has to say about you. I  _ know _ you,” he promised, stepping even closer. Marinette withdrew before he could touch her, blue eyes suddenly swimming with unshed tears. It would be so easy to brush it off and agree that Lila had been lying, but then Marinette would be just as bad as she was and as much as it pained her to say as much, she refused to stoop to Lila’s level.

“Adrien… Lila was telling the truth,” she whispered softly, searching his gaze frantically for some sign that he didn’t hate her at this newest revelation. Adrien blinked, clearly not expecting those words to come from her mouth, before the implications of what she had said caught up to him and he balked.

“What… you… but I…” he stammered articulately. Marinette wrung her hands together and dropped her gaze, pitching her voice low enough that the others couldn’t hear what she had to say.

“Look… Adrien, I really like you. I do. I think I might even love you and… yes. I admit that a lot of the lengths I went through to get your attention were a little extreme. But you have to know that I do value you as a person, and as a friend, before a potential love interest and I just, is there any way you could ever consider me as more than a friend?” She peeked up at him from beneath her spiky new bangs, worrying her lip between her teeth as she awaited his answer.

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck, cheeks pinking as he mulled over what he wanted to say. He didn’t look up as he began to speak, instead directing the words at the floor between them. “Look, Marinette. You’re a great girl and I really like you. You’re funny, creative, loyal, determined… any guy would be lucky to have you. But… I’m sorry. I don’t feel the same way,” he said, finally peeking up at her from beneath his own bangs. Marinette nodded slowly, suddenly feeling numb and detached from the situation at hand. A broad smile stretched across her face, but it was too wide and showed too many teeth and it was obviously fake.

“That’s okay! I kind of knew you would never go for someone as clumsy and average as I am,” she said, far too brightly to be normal. Several of the people still watching winced at the high pitched tone she was using, including Adrien.

“That’s not true. You’re amazing, Marinette! You shouldn’t let anyone make you feel like you’re not,” Adrien said fiercely, frowning at her. The too-wide smile shrank and became small and bitter as she blinked at him.

“Just not amazing enough for you?” She asked quietly. It was a low blow, she knew that, but the words were out and she couldn’t take them back. Adrien was stuttering for a response, trying to make denials, but she didn’t want to listen right now. She had been hurt so many times in the past few weeks by the people she cared about, and she just wanted to go home and cry until she couldn’t cry anymore. “I’ll see you around, Adrien,” she said softly, stepping past him and hurrying through the crowd towards the cafeteria doors. As her fingers curled around the cool metal handle of one of the heavy double doors, Adrien broke from his trance and called out to her frantically. She paused, looking over her shoulder to meet his distraught gaze, before pulling the door open and ducking out. As soon as the door closed behind her, the tears filling her eyes finally spilled over and blindly, she ran, unwilling to risk allowing her classmates see her break completely. As she ran home, tears blurring her vision, she was unaware of the black and purple butterfly fluttering after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Queen Bee, it's Chloe's job to protect the hive, even if that means driving some sense into the brain of her closest childhood friend. With her help, Adrien gets a clue and the class gets a wake-up call.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I wasn't going to say anything, but reading over the comments I feel like it is my duty to say something. People are entitled to their opinions, don't get me wrong, and I am in no way trying to invalidate your opinions or step on anyone's toes. THAT BEING SAID, can we stop bashing Adrien? Please? He made a bad call in the show, I get that, but you HAVE to think about where he's coming from. Everyone is so quick to jump on Marinette's side and they end up overlooking the fact that Adrien's response is perfectly NORMAL and dare I say ACCEPTABLE given his upbringing. Adrien grew up in an extremely strict household with an overbearing, overprotective, controlling and neglectful father figure. Take it from someone who had a very similar upbringing. My dad wasn't as strict as Gabriel, but he was controlling and used fear tactics to push me into obedience to where I was petrified to step out of line. It's really hard to overcome that sort of thing and as Chat, he probably would have taken a more proactive approach but he wasn't Chat. He was Adrien and Adrien has been taught to sit back quietly and be seen, not heard. ADRIEN can't just go after Lila in the show, even if he wanted to, because the fallout could cause issues in his own home life and he is so damn afraid of that, it drew him to taking a non-conflictive approach to the situation. I WOULD HAVE DONE THE SAME THING. Speaking from a similar standpoint, as someone who has experienced this kind of emotional manipulation, I am PETRIFIED of confrontation. I cry if people (mostly males) yell at me. I have panic attacks when I'm faced with the kind of overbearing male persona some guys put on that reminds me so much of my father. I get wanting to take Marinette's side. Her friends were assholes in that episode and need to be properly dealt with. BUT THIS IS NOT ADRIEN'S FAULT. It is so hard, especially at his age, to break free of the confinements you've been trained to conform to for as long as you can remember. So again, while everyone is entitled to their opinions, please refrain from the Adrien bashing in my comment section? Bash Lila, bash Alya, bash the class all you want because this IS a class hatefic. But it is NOT meant to be an Adrien hatefic so please leave my sunshine child out of it. He's a product of his upbringing, nothing more, nothing less, and I for one refuse to blame him for that so think what you want but no more Adrien bashing in my comments, please.**

 

* * *

 

“Shit.” Chloe was the first one to break the silence that had descended over the cafeteria in the wake of Marinette’s departure, drawing all eyes to the blonde girl. The student body shifted uncomfortably, no one knowing quite what to do, unable to bring themselves to move even when the warning bell rang out. Shaking her head in disgust, Chloe grabbed her bag and Marinette’s but was stopped before she could take more than two steps towards the door by Alya.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Alya demanded, crossing her arms and glaring at the blonde. Nino stepped up behind her and laid a warning hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged him off without a glance, her hazel eyes drilling into Chloe’s blue ones.

“After Marinette, of course. Someone has to make sure she’s okay,” she said, her tone coolly indifferent.

“Oh, and I suppose that has to be you?” The redhead sneered, refusing to budge from her spot between Chloe and the door. The other girl arched one perfectly shaped brow in response.

“Well, you’re welcome to go. But I have a feeling that would only make this whole situation worse,” she said with a shrug. Alya’s caramel toned skin flushed red as her eyes flashed with anger, and she stepped up until she was toe to toe with Chloe.

“ _I’m_ making this worse!? _You’re_ the one brainwashing my best friend. If you hadn’t gotten involved she would still be-”

“She’d still be _what_ , Cesaire? Weak, pathetic, a pushover? Is that what you want? A Doormat? Because that is all Dupain-Cheng has ever been to you,” Chloe snapped. The crowd shifted, murmurs of quiet agreement rippling through them.

“That’s not-”

“True? Oh, but it is, isn’t it? You all take Marinette for granted. You expect birthday cakes and birthday wishes on all your birthdays, you expect her to bend over backward to help with your school assignments, even though she has her own school work to focus on. Did Alix or Kim even _thank_ Marinette for making the banner for their race? Have _any_ of you ever _thanked_ her for the gifts and the treats that she brings you _for free_ , or do you all just expect that because she’s Marinette, she’ll do those things for you no questions asked? Do _any_ of you even know how to be a good friend? Because from where I’m standing, you’re all pretty shitty at it,” Chloe said, working herself into quite a rage as she continued her rant.

“But you’re suddenly a good friend? You’ve been bullying her for years! And what about how you treat Sabrina like an indentured servant?” Alya shot back.

“I never claimed to be a good friend, but I’m sure as hell being a better friend to Marinette than you’ve ever been. You’re all so blinded by Lila, that you’re oblivious to the fact that every word out of her mouth is a lie!”

“Leave Lila out of this, Chloe. You’re just mad because she knows Marinette shouldn’t tarnish herself with keeping company like you.”

“I couldn’t give two fucks about what Lila thinks. She’s a _liar_ , Alya. And like a flock of sheep, you all follow blindly after the wolf, just because she looks and sounds like you. You disregard the girl who has stood up for you, helped you, stood by you through thick and thin no matter what, for a pretty face and some exotic tales,” Chloe snorted derisively. “You lot _deserve_ Lila, but you sure as hell don’t deserve Marinette.”

“Where’s your proof? Give me evidence that Lila is lying, Chloe,” Alya challenged, a smug sort of smile coming to her lips. Chloe shrugged and pulled out her phone, tapping a few buttons before turning the volume up as loud as it would go. There was a moment of silence before voices began spilling from the speakers, and the class listened with rapt attention and dawning horror.

_“You and I will only be friends the day you stop lying, Lila,” Marinette said sharply. “I can’t prove it, but I know for a fact that you don’t have Tinnitus, that your wrist is just fine, that you don’t know Prince Ali because you’ve never even set foot in Achu and that despite what you got Alya to write on her Ladyblog, Ladybug has never saved your life!” There was a beat of silence before another voice responded._

_“I only tell people what they want to hear,” Lila said._

_“It’s_ called _lying!”_

_“There’s nothing you can do about it anyway. People can’t resist when they hear what they want to hear. If you don’t wanna be my friend, fine. But soon, you won’t have any friends left at all and trust me, I’ll make sure you never get close to Adrien in class or anywhere,” Lila said, and her voice suddenly gained a sharper tone as she spoke again. “You seem a little less dumb than the others, so I’ll give you one last chance. You’re either with me or against me. You don’t have to answer right away. I’ll give you until the end of class today.”_

There was a long beat of silence on the recording, punctuated only by the sound of Lila’s heels clicking away and the door of a bathroom stall closing before Marinette spoke again. The students who were listening in shocked silence thought she was alone and talking to herself, but their eyebrows raised as another voice, an unfamiliar one, joined hers.

_“I thought Chloe was evil, but Lila really takes the whole cake! She’s like a supervillain who doesn’t even need a costume!” Marinette sighed._

_“You mustn’t let her get to you, Marinette,” the strange voice warned._

_“If I don’t manage to expose her lies, she’ll ruin my life, Tikki! She’ll turn my friends against me. Including Adrien,” the student lamented._ There was a growl of frustration, punctuated by the sound of a fist slamming against the wall of the bathroom stall. The girl broke down in tears over the recording as the students of College Francoise Dupont all shared horrified looks. But their horror intensified at the next part of the recording.

_“Marinette, look out!” The strange voice squeaked, followed by a startled cry from the girl and the sound of flapping wings_

_“An Akuma,” the student gasped, and there was a thud that sounded like her back hitting the wall._

_“You can resist it, Marinette. Hawkmoth’s power only affects people who think there’s no solution to their problems and you always find a solution!” The voice encouraged._

_“You’re right,” Marinette agreed. “I’m-”_

The recording cut off abruptly as Chloe ended it. No need for the class to hear what she had overheard next. It was one thing for her to know Marinette’s secret. At least she was a fellow superhero. She wasn’t about to spill the other girl’s identity to their entire school. Silence reigned over the cafeteria as the students' shared looks, no one quite certain what to do or say after these recent revelations. In typical Chloe fashion, the blonde took it upon herself to break the silence, her eyes returning to meet Alya’s with an air of disdain for the other student.

“So you see, Alya? The only one who needs to get their facts straight is _you_ . You did this. You brought this upon yourself. _You_ drove Marinette away and now, if you’ll excuse me, _I’m_ going to check and make sure she’s okay,” she snapped, shoving past the redhead and stalking towards the door. No one stopped her. Not Alya or Nino or any of the students in the cafeteria who were no doubt crazy late for their classes at this point, but Chloe didn’t care. She was halfway to the school’s front entrance when a new voice called out to her. She almost ignored the voice and kept going, but in the end, she stopped and turned reluctantly towards the blond racing after her.

“She’s Ladybug, isn’t she?” Adrien said, his green eyes wide and desperate as he came to a halt in front of the girl who knew him better than probably anyone else did. Chloe’s eyes widened in shock and she opened her mouth to deny his allegations, but he waved her off. “Tikki. That’s the name of Ladybug’s Kwami. If Tikki was there, if she knew Marinette by name then… oh my God.”

“Adrien… how do you know what a Kwami is?” Chloe asked slowly, eyes narrowing in suspicion. The boy shifted nervously, raking a hand through his hair before finally sighing and peeling his white overshirt back to reveal his own Kwami, who blinked back at the girl with bored, acid green eyes.

“Because I’m Chat Noir,” Adrien admitted quietly. Chloe’s mouth dropped open, but not in shock. More in awe at her own blindness. Because of course Adrien and Marinette were Chat Noir and Ladybug. Of course these two morons had been dancing around each other since day one, helplessly in love but unable to see each other’s other half because they were so blinded by the half they were in love with.

“You’re a fucking idiot.” The girl finally said when she was able to force words from her throat. Adrien flinched but slowly nodded in agreement, unable to dispute her claims.

“Yeah… yeah, I am. I rejected the love of my life _for_ the love of my life,” he breathed in agreement. Chloe sighed and raked her fingers through her hair, before finally sliding Marinette’s bag off her shoulder and holding it out to him. At his confused look, she rolled her eyes.

“Go to her, you big doof. She needs you a lot more than she needs me right now. Talk to her, Adrien. Tell her the truth, _explain_ why you refused her confession, and for the love of all things holy, _fix this_ or I will come after you and personally string you from the Eiffel Tower by your toes,” she growled impatiently. The boy blinked at her in shock, before suddenly drawing the girl into a strong embrace. Chloe stiffened, startled by the rare show of affection, but slowly her arms came up around him and she found herself returning the hug just as strongly. As soon as it had started, it was over. Chloe stepped back and Adrien thanked her one last time before racing out of school like a bat out of hell. Rolling her eyes fondly, Chloe turned away. Now that her hive was being pieced back together, she had a date with a certain silver-tongued fox. _No one_ messed with Queen Bee’s hive and got away with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Marinette must fight for her sanity against Hawkmoth's latest Akuma: herself! Also, in with I (the author) sprinkle in a bit of MariChat for the soul. Lemme Know What You Think!

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think!


End file.
